gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic R-echarged
Sonic R-echarged would be the distant sequel to the original Sonic racing game Sonic R, and it would be for the most modern consoles, such as the PS3, 360, Wii U, Wii, and 3DS. This way, it would best be able to keep up with some of the gems that have been coming from Sonic team, like Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations. As some of you may know, I launched a challenge for my birthday that was to do remakes and/or sequels to horrible games that could have been good, but met with bad fortune in design. As most if not all of you probably agree, Sonic R was maybe the worst game for the Sega Saturn and probably the worst in the series of games. This is a total shame, because with the kind of fast-paced action that is the Sonic series, a racing game is something that could easily be done and even well done. The trick...is design. Gameplay The style of gameplay would be somewhat similar to that of the original Sonic R, but the format would be changed and certain things will play different roles. The racing style will be much like that of modern Sonic levels in Sonic Generations or the day levels of Sonic Unleashed. This time around, however, it will be a cross between those formats and the running style of Sonic R. The positioning will still be top down, but slightly closer to the character, and the pacing will be much faster, contrary to the slow waddling from the original game. In addition, the Chaos Emeralds will no longer simply be collectibles, but will serve a definite purpose; if a character can collect them all (if a character collects one, it wil regenerate for one who hasn't), he/she will go into a super mode where you can go three times faster than normally for 15 seconds. Besides that, Chaos Emeralds will be hidden along the tracks, instead of having to be collected by going off in a random direction. Tracks Overall, the game should feature about 20 tracks, though the number may change later. The way I have it planned out is that the 5 tracks from the original game will be brought back in a modified state, and they will be paired up with 5 new completely original racing courses, somewhat like the Nitro Courses from Mario Kart games. This number of original courses may increase to 10 later, but 5 is the original plan. The other 10 tracks will be ones from previous games; now, the reason some of the more famous courses from the older games aren't featured is because the original Sonic R tracks are based off of some of the better known ones, so the revised versions of those originals will be quite similar to those zones, and may even combine similar ones. 'Retro Tracks' *'Green Hill / Emerald Zone' *'Spring Yard Zone' *'Star Light Zone' *'Scrap Brain Zone' 'Recharged Tracks' *'Resort Island' *'Radical City' *'Regal Ruin' *'Reactive Factory' *'Radiant Emerald' Category:Racing Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Sequel Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:3DS games Category:3DS